DemiGods go to Highschool
by GetLoud124
Summary: What will happen if demi-gods go to highschool? Percabeth and much more.
1. See Old Friends and Make New Ones?

Annabeth POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing next to me. I was feeling sluggish when I remembered it was my first day of school at Goode Highschool. Since I just moved here from San Francisco I only knew two places in New York and that was the Empire State Building and my favorite place in this world, Camp Half-Blood. you see this camp is for 'special' people, the camp is for demi-gods which is when your one of your parents are god and and one of them is mortal. I Annabeth Chase am a daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle stratagies.

I decided to get up anyway so I took a shower and got dressed, I wore a shirt that said 'Daughter of Athena' on it which my mom gave me on my birthday with a pair of gray shorts. I gave up on my hair so I just left it down. I got all my books on mythology in my bookbag and headed down stairs. I was going to have breakfast but i realized if i did i was going to be late. I went out side and hoped on my motercycle and drove to school. when I got there nobody noticed me, which I was happy about, so I went to the office and got my schedule and I had English/Homeroon first so headed down the hall. as I entered the room I noticed a guy with sea green eyes and jet black hair staring at me, then I heard someone say "As I live and breathe ,is that Annabeth Chase." and I turned around to see Grover Underwood a satyr at camp so I samiled and said " No that can't be, Grover Underwood." I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here I thought you were in San Francisco?" Grover asked

" I was until my dad got a job here. So why weren't you at camp this summer, I know someone missed you." I said then he said to me dumbfound,

"who?" I couldnt help but laugh while I said,

"Lets just say you've had a crush on her for a while."

then I saw his eyes widen and he blushed and said

"Juniper?" I couldn't help but smile as I said

"Yes, she was worried when you didn't come to camp. She got annoying because she asked me everyday if I had heard from you." as I said, that just made him blush more then I heard a boy say

"Grover has a crush?" when I looked it was the boy I saw starring at me I herd Grover say

"Annabeth meet Percy Jackson." I shook his hand and smiled and then percy said

"I've been trying to get rover a girlfriend for years and I find out he has a crush." all I could do is smile then just to change the subject I said "Grover did you sign up for Greek Mythology?" he shook his head and Percy said

"Why do you ask?" he said even though I wasnt talking to him I was talking to Grover.

"He knows a lot about it, so do I." he looked like he was shocked but I didnt know why. As I was about say something the bell ran so I took my seat in the back. English was boring so I didn't pay much attention, the only thing I was consintrating on was how Percy's sea green eyes looked at me. Well I must have zoned out the whole class period because the bell woke me from my I remembered I wanted to tell Grover about my motorcycle so I went up to him and said

" Guess what I got for my birthday!"

"I don't know what?" he said so I decided to give him a hint so I said

"I've wanted this forever and now i have it" the schock on Grovers face was priceless as I said

" Yes my mom, dad and my step-mom all chipped in and bought it for me." smirking at him then I looked at Percy and he looked confused so he asked

"What are you talking about" so I said

"Meet me and Grover after school and I'll show you." and walked away and headed to Math.


	2. unexpected thoughts and daydreams

Percy POV

As Annabeth walked away I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful even though she doesn't wear make-up because she didn't need it she had natural beauty. She has short blonde curly hair that frames her face perfectly. Her eyes is what I noticed first, they were stormy gray. Her eyes were the kind of eyes you could get lost in forever if she'd let you. The best part is she knew my best friend, Grover. I couldn't get her out of my head, for the next three periods she was all I could think about and I don't know why. Swimming class was growing near, all I had left was lunch and Greel Mythology, which is an easy A because I'm a demigod and my brain is hard wired for Ancient Greek. Oh did I mention my dad is Poseidon. No one knows I'm a demigod exept my two cousins, Biancia and Nico, who by the way are children of Hades, oh and I guess my mom does to but Grover doesn't even though he is my best friend, I wish I could tell him but I can't. Just then the bell rand snapping me out of my day dream and into reality. I left the classroom and headed to my locker were I saw a girl with blonde, curly hair whivh I instiantly knew was Annabeth. As i grew closer I couldn't resist so I snuck up behinde her and said,

"Are you stalking me?" I soon realized I shoudn't have done that because she turned around and punched me right in the gut and it hurt like hades but ant the same time I was thinking ' Wow she can hit hard.' Then I herd her say,

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I thought you were someone else." I was confused so I decided to ask,

"Who did you think I was?" She sucked in some air before saying,

"This dude named Ethan Nakmura,he keeps hiting on me, you think he'd get the hint that I wasn't interested when I said no the first time but no he asked me out again last period. He was so annoying." I don't know why I was angery when she said that but the point is I was.

"Were you headed to lunch?" she asked me staring intensely at me with her intemidating gray eyes. I could tell she was waiting on an answer so I said,

" Yes, care to join me?" I held my breath for the fear of rejections but all she did was smile and say,

"I'd be honored." Gods that smile could melt my brains, wait what _NO, _I can't think like that I just met her today. It would be wrong to think like that wouldn't. so I decided to finally say,

"Are you ready to go malady?" She laugh and I held out my arm while she took it saying,

"Why thank you kind sir." I couldn't help but laugh as I said,

"Shall we?" and she replied

"We shall." and we headed to lunch laughing nonstop.


	3. Lunch part 1

Percy POV

As Annabeth and I headed to lunch it was silent but comfortable silence and then she asked

"So who are you other friends. I mean you can't just have one friend?" so I decide to explain my friends so I said

"Well my friends names are Rachel, Nico, Grover, and Biannca. But Rachel I met in second this morning and asked her if she want to set with us because she's new too."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was smileing at me so I smiled back at her. I turned my head so she wouldn't see me blush but I think I saw her blush too. We were in the cafe when I saw a big flash of red which I inteintly knew was Rachel so I decided to yell

" Hey Rachel over here."

She was walking over to me when I heard her scream but i didn't know why. Then I saw her running to us and then Annabeth screamed and I still didn't know why. When Rachel reached us she said, " Well isn't Annie." I was confused until Annabeth said, " Why isn't R.E.D." Then they both burst out I said "You guys know each other?" then they both sighed and said at the same time "Yes we do." ok that was freaky but I said "Ok then lets go meet my friends." so we did we walked to our usual table were I saw Nico and Grover but no Biannca which was odd because she's always here first. So I walked up and said to Nico " Hey Nico these are my new friends Annabeth Chase and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Annabeth ,Rachel these are my friends Nico Di Angelo and Grover Underwood" then I was suprised by rachel saying " Long time no see G-man" then grover started chocking so i hit him hard in the back and he said., " You too R.E.D." I was shocked they all knew each other. We all started eating when Biannca came in with someone she walked up to us and said,

" Hi guys I want you to meet my boyfriend Malcom Craig." The funniest happened after she said that Annabeth, Rachel, and Grover started chocking. Then Malcom asked,

"Are you alri-" but cut off when he saw their faces and began smileing until Biannca said "Can you introduce us to you friends." I was about to say answer when malcom beat me to it by saying "The awesome blonde is Annabeth Chase and the Perky but fun red head is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and you already know G-man so were cool." We were stareing at him in shock then Annabeth said," Aww your sweet you think im awesome?" As a response he just laughed. I was listening to the two friends talk until I heard Nico say" Wow she's beautiful and walking this way." I had no clue what he was talking about then I looked up and saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the girl? review to find out. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**I will try to update once a week mabey more on all my stories (most likely Saturday)**

**Sorry for the bad grammer and spellings along with capitalization.**

**Thank you **

**~Annabeth124**


End file.
